


格里莫广场12号的秘密情人/ The paramour at number 12 Grimmauld place

by Kriyacinth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriyacinth/pseuds/Kriyacinth
Summary: 哈利在格里莫广场12号养了一个秘密情人，有一天小天狼星发现了哈利的秘密。Harry Potter kept a secrete lover at number 12 Grimmauld place. One day, his godfather Sirius Black found his dirty secrete.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 哈利x小天狼星x德拉科  
> 战后  
> 小天狼星没死  
> 舅甥禁断恋情警告  
> 囚禁及BDSM警告  
> Threesome警告
> 
> 没有任何逻辑，一切都是为了开车

西里斯发现他的教子最近不太对劲。哈利似乎买了很多东西，每天都有猫头鹰往家里带来大大小小的包裹，当某天猫头鹰差点把他的早饭毁掉之后，小天狼星忍不住问了哈利究竟买了什么。

“只是些用来送人的生活用品而已。”哈利不在意地回答，嘴角露出意有所指的微笑。  
小天狼星没有再问，他的教子可能是有了心爱的女生，但恐怕不止，他发誓有一次无意间看到包裹中掉落出来一副手铐。

不仅于此，他发现自己的教子最近总是一个人窝在地窖不知在忙什么，有时甚至是彻夜呆在地窖里，连三餐都让克切利送进去在地窖解决，每次出来的时候那双绿眼睛里总是闪着满意的光，恍惚间让他以为宅子里混进一条斯莱特林毒蛇。

不管哈利在做什么，西里斯都无意打扰哈利发展自己的小爱好，但身为教父他还是觉得有必要提醒一下自己的教子不要过于沉迷，即使自己年轻时经常夜不归宿，表现得比哈利离经叛道的多。

于是在一天晚饭时间，小天狼星亲自来到了地窖门口，敲敲阴冷的石门喊哈利一起吃晚饭。

“哈利，要一起吃午饭吗？顺便聊一聊？”

“小天狼星吗？没关系你可以进来，我这边的事情还需要一会儿才结束。”

小天狼星伸手推开地窖的门，这里和他记忆中的不一样，哈利已经把阴冷的地窖打造成了一个柔软舒适的寝室。这里不知道什么时候放了一张大床，床上铺着暗红色的天鹅绒床单，上面蓬松的羽毛枕套着绿色的丝绸枕套，主人似乎是刚起床不久，用银线绣着繁复花纹的被子凌乱地堆在一边。除此之外，房间里的东西简单地让人一目了然，只有一张奢华的大床，一个厚重的书桌和配套的扶手椅，除了有点过于斯莱特林了些，一切都看起来很正常。

他的教子正坐在厚重的书桌前，低头在羊皮纸上写写画画。不羁的黑色卷发看起来比平常还要乱一些。如果注意看，嘴唇还泛着不正常的红。

“抱歉，西里斯。你懂的，傲罗的工作总是有许多不必要的报告要写。”哈利抬起头对着西里斯笑了笑，嘴上是在抱怨着，但亮的可怕的眼睛宣示着这双眸子的主人对这项工作的喜爱。

“好吧，不用着急，我在上面等你。”即使是对于格兰芬多来说，入侵教子的卧室这件事也有些过于私密了。也许是因为地窖没有窗户，即使是在上午，也只有台灯微弱的光线照着昏暗的房间，他总觉得地窖里有种暧昧的气息让他有些喘不过气。

小天狼星转身走出了地窖，顺便帮哈利带上了门。在关门的一瞬间，小天狼星似乎听到了门里传来若有若无的呻吟声和哈利絮絮的低语。

大概是幻听，小天狼星耸耸肩离开了地窖门口。

————————————————————————

地窖里，刚刚还正襟危坐的哈利向后瘫倒在扶手椅里，居高临下地看着跪在双腿间浑身赤裸的男孩。男孩的嘴大张着，努力吞吐着他的巨物，眼里满是恐惧的泪水，眼泪和来不及吞下的口水混着从下颌蜿蜒着沿着脖颈缓缓流向身下。

“都听见了？不想被你亲爱的舅舅发现他的外甥正像个淫荡的婊子一样躲在书桌下面给人口交的话就好好给我舔。”

哈利伸出骨节分明的手缓缓地抚摸着男孩金色的头发，温柔得仿佛是在对待什么稀世珍宝，却突然发力按住了男孩的头。

“嗯，嗯…”，进的太深了，男孩咳嗽起来，双手无助地挣扎。然而眼前的男人死死扣住他的后脑让他无法逃离。嘴里的阴茎一个劲地往他的喉咙里顶，他喉间的软肉拼命地往外推挤男人的龟头，却只是更加刺激了嘴里的巨物，他感到嘴里这个可怕的东西又涨大了一圈。

再这样下去他会窒息而死的…男孩的手抓住男人的胳膊，想要把禁锢着他脑袋的手掰开，缺氧让他的脑子昏昏沉沉的根本使不上力，小猫一样的挣扎无法撼动男人半分。他只能抬眼祈求地看着俯视他的男人，娇嫩的舌头讨好地绕着柱身打转，舌尖不时扫过龟头的马眼，舔食着从那里溢出的前精。

哈利满意地看着眼前的男孩柔顺而淫荡的神情，手上用力按住铂金色的脑袋，在他的嘴里快速抽插了几下，滚烫的精液直接射进了男孩的嗓子眼里。

“都咽下去。” 哈利另一只手抬高了男孩尖细的下颌，阻止了他想要吐出来的动作，强迫他把自己刚刚射出的精液都咽了下去。

“真乖。”哈利附身从桌下抱起了男孩无力的身躯，轻轻放到那张奢华的大床上，床脚的锁链自动伸出来锁上了男孩的四肢。哈利帮男孩擦掉嘴角来不及咽下去而溢出的白灼，着迷地盯着男孩的脸看了一会儿，转身离开了地窖。

——————————————————————————————

那天听到的若有若无的声音在接下来的几天一直环绕在小天狼星心头，也许哈利在背着他偷偷看色情杂志？巫师界的色情杂志可不只是几张会动的图片那么简单。小天狼星对此没有什么意见，他从四年级开始就会对着杂志上女巫饱满的胸脯打手枪了。但如果他没听错，那应该是个男人的声音？岁月并没有磨灭这个男人的好奇心，实际上他越来越好奇哈利地窖里有什么东西了。

于是在某一天，当哈利接到傲罗紧急任务匆匆从地窖离开的时候，小天狼星安耐不住自己的好奇心来到了地窖的门口。

我就是看看哈利在做什么，绝不干涉他。而且这是我的房子，每栋房间我都有权进入。小天狼星一边给自己坐着心理建设一边推开了地窖的门，随即被眼前的景象惊呆了。

没有什么大胸的金发女郎，也没有什么藏起来的色情杂志。地窖的摆设和他上次来的时候一样简单，除了那张奢华的大床上此时正躺着一个全身赤裸的男孩。男孩的四肢大张着，被手臂粗的铁链牢牢锁在床上。他的双腿间正插着一根正在震动的黑色按摩棒，粗大的柱身没入了双股间，露出来的小半截随着男孩的喘息上下摇晃着。男孩的阴茎挺立着，根部系着红色的缎带，鲜红的带子已经微微没入了阴茎根部的嫩肉，很显然这个带子把男孩禁锢在极乐的边缘无法释放。

小天狼星以为自己直的不能再直，但他不得不承认眼前的这个男孩比他所有共度过春宵的女郎都要火辣。小天狼星觉得自己应该在哈利回来之前转身离开，但相反，他无法移开自己盯着男孩的眼神，反手关上了身后的门。

关门声惊扰到了床上沉溺在欲望中的男孩，他向门口的方向看过来，一个高大的黑发男人站在那里，他以为是哈利回来了。无法纾解的欲望让男孩的眼前一片模糊，看不清男人隐藏在阴影里的面容。

“哈利，求你，过来…”男孩明显把他认成了自己的教子，含着按摩棒的屁股难耐地蹭着床单勾引着他。

小天狼星不知道自己出于什么心态没有出声否认，他走了过去。在看清男孩的面容的时候在床边一下定住了。铂金色的头发，和老马尔福如出一辙的灰蓝色的眸子，他绝不会认错，这是德拉科马尔福，他的外甥。

“哈利…我想要…”，半天没有等到男人抚摸的男孩不满地爬了起来，跪坐到男人面前，四肢的铁链自动调整了长度，让他正好能够接触到身前的男人。

男孩伸出颤抖的手抱着男人的腰，用脸颊不住地在男人鼓起的裆部磨蹭，可怜巴巴地看着男人的眼睛。小天狼星觉得自己的阴茎硬的要爆炸了。他曾经在霍格莫德远远地看过这个男孩，那时是冬天，男孩尖细的下颌埋在围巾里，眼神像四周的雪一样冷清，看起来和他父亲一样的矜贵而傲慢。他从来没想到，他的外甥竟然会有如此的淫荡的眼神。

德拉科早已被按摩棒操的神志不清，只有胯间无法释放的痛苦让他勉强保持着一丝理智。他模模糊糊的知道，如果不让眼前的男人满意，他是不会允许自己获得纾解的。

男孩把男人的沉默当成了默认，用灵活的舌头解开了裤子上的扣子，牙齿咬着拉链头把拉链拉开。男人粗壮的肉棒一得到解放就迫不及待地弹了出来打在了德拉科的脸上，张牙舞爪地在他眼前挥舞。

男孩对男人的硬度很满意，男人越早得到满足他就能越早被允许射精。德拉科伸出舌头浸湿了自己的双唇，讨好地亲了亲紫红色的龟头，开始用舌头服侍男人的下面。德拉科舔的很细致，甚至没有放过阴茎下的囊袋。他张开嘴把男人的睾丸含在嘴里，双颊微微凹陷吮吸得滋滋作响，牙齿偶尔技巧性地刮擦过睾丸上敏感的皮肤。他的双手也没闲着，柔软的手掌握住小天狼星布满青筋的阴茎前后撸动，拇指偶尔掠过龟头把马眼分泌出的前列腺液均匀地抹在柱身上。末了，他张嘴吐出了小天狼星的睾丸，在离开时不忘用舌面舔走上面残留的唾液。

男孩改为用手捧着男人的囊袋揉弄，娇嫩的小舌来到前面缠住小天狼星的阴茎，温热的口腔迫不及待地吞入眼前庞大的巨物。他一边前后移动着自己的小嘴，一边用无辜的眼神盯着眼前的男人。他知道哈利最受不了这个。

小天狼星果然被男孩无辜的眼神和色情的动作刺激的不行，看着身下这个一边替他口交，一边偷偷摆动着屁股在床单上用力摩擦着的男孩。摩擦力带着按摩棒在男孩的体内搅动，快感让男孩嘴里更加卖力地吮吸着。小天狼星快速地顶着胯在男孩嘴里重重地抽插着，每一下都插到了男孩喉咙的最深处。

“操，你这个淫荡的小婊子。”

小天狼星哑着嗓子把自己的阴茎从男孩嘴里抽出来，狰狞的柱身带出一丝暧昧的银丝。他把男孩翻过来让他四肢着地趴在床上，铁链仿佛知道男人的心意般收紧，把男孩禁锢在跪趴的姿势。

男人的手从男孩的脖子向下抚摸，揉了揉精巧的腰窝停留在男孩的双股间。那里早就湿润得一塌糊涂，小穴里插着的按摩棒还在震动着，每次震动都会把小穴里灌得满满的润滑液带出一点，发出扑哧扑哧的水声。大量溢出的润滑液沿着股间的曲线滑到下面的肉柱上，顺着阴茎滴答在床单上，留下淫靡的印记。男人的手指沿着德拉科被撑得没有一丝褶皱的穴口打着圈，掠过光滑的会阴来到男孩的阴茎处，摩挲着根部系着的红丝带，丝带已经被润滑液浸泡得湿透了，男孩可怜的小东西被丝带绑着涨得发红。无法纾解的欲望让阴茎变得比平时更加敏感，男人只是拿手指在上面微微摩挲，偶尔恶意地弹弹胀大的龟头，男孩就激动地全身都战栗了起来。

“唔嗯，主人，求你…”男孩的嘴微微张着，一丝口水无意识地从嘴里落了下来，但他早已注意不到自己现在淫荡的样子，也不知道自己在说什么，只是把平时哈利调教时教给他的淫词艳语呻吟了出来，因为羞耻全身都泛起了粉红色。

“操”

小天狼星啪地一巴掌拍在男孩翘起的屁股上，伸手把粗大的按摩棒从他的小穴里抽出来。一瞬间的空虚让早就被操开的小穴不住地收紧，仿佛在挽留着刚刚给他带来快乐和痛苦的巨物。

小天狼星无暇再欣赏眼前的美景，一个挺身将自己的阴茎全部没入了男孩的小穴。小穴里的软肉一瞬间裹了上来，谄媚地蠕动着套弄男人的阴茎。

男人的阴茎很烫，带给了小穴和冷冰冰的按摩棒截然不同的快感。肉棒的温度灼烧着男孩敏感的内壁，有弹性的肉冠不住地顶弄着男孩的前列腺，刺激着德拉科前面射精的欲望。男孩刻意收缩着自己的小穴，含着男人阴茎的屁股不住地摇摆，祈求者男人把滚烫的精液洒在自己的肉穴深处。

“主人，求求你，给我，”德拉科哭喊着吐出淫靡的话语，“主人好大，主人我不行了，呜呜呜…”

男孩带着哭腔的语气和话语中放荡的意思交织在一起刺激着小天狼星的神经，男孩淫乱的样子刺激得他差点射出来

“不听话的小妖精”

他挥舞着大掌在男孩的屁股上留下了几个通红的掌印，握着他的腰以两个人结合的地方为轴将男孩翻了个身。

男孩一瞬间感觉天旋地转，失重的刺激让男孩紧张地收紧了肉穴，他感到男人的阴茎在紧紧裹着的软肉里旋转着狠狠地摩擦着他的小穴，如果不是前面被绑着，他早已受不了这样的刺激射了出来。而现在，处在极乐边缘的他只能强行忍着，任由男人把自己的腿搭在肩上大力地顶弄。

“好想…好想射…”

小天狼星听着男孩的呢喃，发了疯地把阴茎埋到了男孩的肉穴深处，仿佛要连着阴囊一起喂进男孩下面不知满足的小嘴，低吼着射出了滚烫的精液。

在射的那瞬间，小天狼星替男孩解下了绑在肉茎根部的缎带，缎带已经因为膨胀的阴茎掐进了肉里，在摘下的那一瞬间，被强行堵住的精液争先恐后地从顶端的小孔溢出来，射在了两人的胸前，甚至还有一小部分飞溅到了男孩的脸上和小天狼星的嘴唇上。男孩的肉穴在剧烈的高潮中不断颤抖痉挛着，压榨着小穴中阴茎的最后一丝精液。

小天狼星感到仿佛有一千张小嘴在同时吮吸着他的阴茎，刚刚射完的肉棒又硬了起来。但胸有成竹的猎人从来不缺少耐心，小天狼星伸出舌头舔掉了男孩射在他唇上的精液，看着男孩渐渐恢复神智的眼睛。

“舅舅！”德拉科认出了身前的男人不是他以为的哈利而是他的表舅，瞳孔不敢相信地骤然缩紧。他无力地推拒绝着男人的胸膛，但身上的男人却开始了下一波冲刺……

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈利：被自己的教父绿了是一种什么样的体验，当然是选择加入他们啦（划掉）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利匆匆赶到家，发现小天狼星正和德拉科搞在一起.
> 
> Harry came back home from Auror's mission, only to find his secrete lover fucking around with his godfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 锁链：我为你们这对(教)父子付出了太多

哈利终于结束了傲罗任务匆匆赶回家，推开地窖的门就发现德拉科正和小天狼星搞在一起。德拉科浑身赤裸地跪趴在床上，小腹和屁股上都是干涸的精液，显然两个人已经搞了很多次。德拉科双肩抵着床单，铂金色的脑袋埋在枕头里看不见表情，双手被床角伸出的铁链从后面牢牢地绑在一起，小天狼星跪坐在德拉科后面，阴茎在泛着红的屁股里不停地抽插。他一只手里抓着绑着德拉科双手的铁链，另一只手啪啪地打着男孩的屁股，就像在驯服一匹发情的母马。

“自己动，你这个小骚货。”

沉浸在情欲中的两个人谁也没注意到门口进来的人，哈利干脆好整以暇地抱着手臂在旁边观看了起来。

德拉科埋在枕头里呜咽着，哼哼唧唧地听不清在说什么，屁股却诚实地前后摇摆着迎合小天狼星的节奏。哈利看到德拉科的脚趾爽得蜷缩起来紧紧扒着身下的床单，把床单搞得一团乱。他微长的金发被汗水浸湿一缕缕贴在脖子上，没人抚弄的阴茎可怜兮兮地硬着，因为屁股被操的快感一股股吐出透明的前精，看起来他的男孩快要被他的教父操射了。

小天狼星也注意到了这点，他把阴茎抽出来放在德拉科的股沟里摩擦，现在那两半丰满的肉已经被西里斯的手掌打的通红一片，碰一下就会传来一阵刺痛。

德拉科本来已经到了射精的边缘，小天狼星骤然的停顿让他感到一阵难以忍受的空虚。他的屁股因为阴茎的摩擦微微刺痛着，痛感传到后穴深处转化为让人难耐的痒意。德拉科翘起屁股想要吃下刚刚带给他快感的肉棒，但小天狼星只是用硕大的龟头在他的穴口蹭蹭。

“求我。”男人恶劣地拽了拽束缚德拉科双手的铁链，男孩的脸随着铁链力道从枕头上抬起来，露出欲求不满的表情。

“唔，求你，小天狼星，操我。”

男孩的话并没有让小天狼星满意，他堪堪插入半个龟头，无视了德拉科的小穴一张一合想要吮吸得更多的邀请。他放开铁链附身趴在金发男孩身上，用牙齿摩擦德拉科小巧的耳垂，吹着气在他耳边低喃：

“你知道我想听什么，别挑战我的耐心，我亲爱的侄子。”

德拉科感到他的穴口被龟头撑开，正欣喜地收缩着欢迎男人即将到来的肉棒，但男人却停住了，本来欢喜着蠕动的内壁不满地抗议着，从深处传来一阵阵瘙痒。

“哈唔，求你，小天狼星舅舅。”

德拉科向欲望屈服了，乱伦的羞耻让他的理智无所适从，最终化成一股背德的快感向他的身下冲去，随着小天狼星的肉棒狠狠地插向他的小穴，德拉科硬生生被操射了出来。

得到满足的穴肉欢快地颤抖，西里斯也在小穴的吮吸中交出了他的精液。

————————————————————————

“啪，啪，啪。”从房间的角落里传来一阵鼓掌的声音，哈利嘴角噙着笑走出房间的阴影。

西里斯没有看哈利，侧身躺在德拉科身边，盯着自己的外甥脸上高潮后的红晕，眼中还残留着没有消退的欲望，和德拉科肖似的灰色眸子里闪烁着布莱克家族遗传的疯狂。他不受打扰地继续用修长的手指勾勒着德拉科身体完美的曲线，仿佛没有感受到身下躯体在听到哈利的声音时就开始的颤抖。

“真是精彩啊，看来德拉科你不只从马尔福那里学到了勾引人的技巧，还把布莱克家族乱伦的本性继承了个十成十。”哈利走上前捏住了德拉科的下巴，用中指在男孩锋利的下颌线附近摩挲着。

“看你爽成那个样子，马尔福先生是不是从小就教你怎么被男人操屁股，连自己的舅舅也要勾引？可惜他没想到他儿子高贵的屁股格外喜欢被下贱的格兰芬多操，是不是每个格兰芬多都能把你操的喊爸爸？”

哈利放开德拉科的下颌，五指成爪捏住了男孩苍白纤细的脖子，现在那里布满了青青紫紫的吻痕。哈利看着脖子上碍眼的痕迹，手不受控制地缩紧。德拉科感到肺里的空气一点点减少，眼前一阵阵发白，视线里飞舞着团团光晕。正当德拉科以为自己会窒息而死的时候，小天狼星把手放在了哈利捏着德拉科脖子的手上，深沉的灰眸子犀利地注视着哈利的眼睛。

哈利的手上因为愤怒而青筋暴起，但同时默默地放松了力道。

他的教父从来不对他替什么要求，但他知道这次小天狼星不会退让。那个锁住德拉科的链子是他在布莱克老宅的地窖发现的，纯血家族历史上总有一些不可描绘的肮脏勾当，而那个铁链则会随着房子主人的心意改变长短，帮助它的主人更好地满足自己的欲望。这幢老宅自然也属于小天狼星，所以当哈利看到铁锁按照小天狼星的意愿把男孩绑成淫靡的姿势的时候，他知道不是这个男孩勾引了他的教父，而是小天狼星真心实意地想要占有这个男孩。他本来已经物色好房子，等过几天安顿好就带着男孩搬离格里莫广场，但没想到他的教父先一步发现了他的秘密。在哈利眼中，德拉科已经是自己的所有物，他不愿意和人分享德拉科的一丝一毫，但如果这个人是他的教父，德拉科的舅舅，他也可以勉强忍受。

一个眼神下来，哈利已经和小天狼星达成了协议。只是，必要的惩罚也是需要的，谁叫他的男孩这么勾人而不自知。

哈利深吸一口气重新看向德拉科含着泪的眼睛，眼中闪烁着恶意的光芒。

“你说，如果马尔福先生知道了他的儿子私生活竟然是如此淫乱会怎么样呢？既然我管教不了你，那不如把你淫荡的样子录下来寄给马尔福先生让他来管教你如何？”

哈利用飞来咒召来了一个水晶球，一个咒语让水晶球内部亮起白色的光，那是开始录像的标志。

德拉科听到哈利的话吓坏了。

“求你，不要…” 

虽然他是被迫囚禁于此，但他依然惧怕父亲知道后对他失望。他挣扎着想要扑倒哈利身前，像以往一样用唇舌取悦他，但床上的锁链死死地锁着他不让他移动分毫。

“哈利，求你，不要告诉我爸爸，你让我做什么都行…” 德拉科的声音里带着哭腔，畏惧而哀求地看着哈利的眼睛。

“什么都行吗，小龙？可是不乖的孩子要接受惩罚呢。” 哈利叹息着俯下身，伸出手温柔地帮德拉科逝去眼角的泪水。

见到哈利松动，德拉科更加迫切地哀求。“什么都可以，求你”，他主动亲吻着哈利的手指，见哈利没有抽回手，于是急切而讨好地含住他们。德拉科任由修长的双指在他口间肆意探索，用自己柔软的小舌挑逗地缠绕着指节，舌尖讨好地轻舔哈利的指缝。

“既然这样，按照布莱克家的规矩，不乖的孩子要被鞭打呢。30下，小龙要自己数好，除此之外不要发出声音打扰到邻居哦。不然，小龙的小秘密就要被爸爸看到了。”哈利不知道从哪里拿出了一只鞭子，指了指桌子上闪耀着白光的水晶球威胁到。

德拉科顺从地点了点头，任由双手被手铐拷住，铁链拉着他手铐把他吊到房顶上，脚尖堪堪能够到地板。他的手腕负担着全身所有的重量被手铐摩擦得生疼，被吊起来无法接触地面的失控感让男孩畏惧起来，红着眼睛求助地看向他的舅舅，随即绝望地发现他的舅舅早已披上袍子，悠闲地坐在房间里唯一一把扶手椅里饶有兴致地盯着他的裸体。

被长辈看到裸体的羞耻感让德拉科脸颊通红，他无助地闭上了眼睛。一直关注着他的哈利自然没有错过德拉科和小天狼星的互动，他本来因为德拉科难得的乖顺而放晴的脸色又阴沉了下来，啪地一挥鞭子，重重地打在德拉科的小腹上。

德拉科感觉到小腹火辣辣的疼，从小娇生惯养的小少爷哪里受过这种对待，就连之前被哈利囚禁的时候也只是温柔地用欲望让他臣服。德拉科的眼睛瞬间红了，好不容易止住的眼泪又要顺着眼眶流下来。

“自己报数，马尔福！”德拉科耳边传来哈利训斥的声音，想到自己在舅舅面前被死对头如此呵斥，德拉科忽然间涌起一股委屈，甚至连之前哈利用卢修斯威胁他的事也忘记了，狠狠地咬着自己的嘴唇闷声不吭。

哈利看到德拉科往小天狼星那边瞟的眼神还能不明白他在想什么，他又啪啪啪地连甩了三鞭，每一鞭都精准地打在刚刚鞭子落下的地方，那道鞭痕以肉眼可见的速度红肿了起来。

德拉科感觉被鞭打地方的皮肤要被撕裂了，小腹尖锐地灼痛着，只觉得大脑随着被鞭打的地方一起灼烧起来。他的手腕被吊着使不上力，身体在空中无主地摇晃，整个人仿佛狂风暴雨中的一叶扁舟，这时哈利的声音再度响了起来：

“报数”

“一…一” 德拉科再也顾不上委屈，哈利的声音仿佛暴风雨中的灯塔，把他失去的理智一下拉了回来，他抽抽搭搭地叫了声，但哈利还不满意

“没听到，大声点”

“一！”德拉科哭叫着喊了出来。

“这才乖，为了奖励乖宝宝，这几鞭就一起算上吧，下一鞭从五数起。” 哈利的声音带着恶意的嘲弄，但听在德拉科耳朵里却仿佛仙乐。德拉科终于意识到，自己的身体被完全地掌握在了哈利手里，想要早点结束这痛苦的折磨就要让哈利满意。

“八”

“九”

“十”

……

男孩彻底抛下了羞耻心，带着哭腔大声地报着数。接连几鞭子下来，原本青青紫紫的身上又添了好几道紫红的痕迹，德拉科感到自己的脑袋彻底变成了一团浆糊，唯一记得的只有落到身上的鞭子和哈利的命令。男孩咬着唇遵守着哈利最初的命令，除了令人感到耻辱的报数和鞭子抽下来不受控制地闷哼之外，不再发出其他的声音。

鞭子纷纷落在他的小腹，胸口，屁股上，最开始被鞭打的位置在疼痛中传来酥麻的感觉，灼烧退去，那里仿佛有无数只蚂蚁在爬来爬去，难耐的痒意从裸露的皮肤直接传到了他的心里。德拉科的双手被吊着，没法自己缓解这种瘙痒，只有在哈利每鞭抽打在他的皮肤上的时候疼痛夹杂着的畅快才能稍稍缓解这种难受的感觉。

小天狼星很快看出了不对劲，随着鞭数的增加，每次皮鞭打下来，德拉科的闷哼声就会变大些许，仿佛还夹杂着兴奋的意思，身下疲软的小东西已经有了相应的反应半勃起来。等到30鞭打完，德拉科的闷哼声几乎可以称得上呻吟，全身裸露的皮肤已经变成了浅浅的粉红色，刚刚被重点关照的乳头完全充血勃起，透露出骄傲的艳红。小天狼星定定地看着德拉科难掩的春色，眼里燃起熊熊的欲火，但依然坐在扶手椅里一动不动。

哈利把鞭子丢到一边，走到德拉科身边，用手指玩弄着他挺立的乳尖，咬着耳朵对男孩说：

“你要感谢你的主人的管教，现在求他把你放下来。”

“谢谢主人，求主人把我放下来。” 德拉科失神地看着哈利的眸子，打了个哭嗝。浑身赤裸的男孩已经在鞭刑带来的痛和痒中彻底迷失了自己，他只知道他的痛苦和快乐已经被哈利完全掌控了，他是哈利的奴隶，只要取悦了哈利他就会来结束他的痛苦给他带来无上的欢愉。

哈利挥挥手，解开了束缚着德拉科的手铐，托着德拉科的腰把他放下来。刚获得自由的男孩根本站不稳，哈利干脆让他蜷缩在了自己的脚下。他蹲下身，爱惜地轻抚着男孩皮肤上的鞭痕，召唤来回复精力的魔药给不停颤抖着的男孩喂下。

“总算是乖了。”

————————————————————————

男孩的精力渐渐恢复，身上的疼痛也渐渐消退，皮肤上的痒意更加让人难以忍受。“好痒…”他抱着哈利的腿，用通红的乳尖不住地蹭着哈利的袍子，冰凉的布料包裹着灼热的乳尖滑动，让德拉科舒服地叹息，但刚刚得到缓解的快意又瞬间变成了身体更深处的瘙痒和燥热。男孩的阴茎已经完全勃起了，正涨得难受，小穴也难耐地翕动着。

“乖，到你舅舅那去。”哈利满意地摸了摸德拉科的头，示意他看向坐在一边的小天狼星，像对待撒娇的宠物般拍了拍他的屁股。男孩顺着哈利的视线看向坐在扶手椅里的男人，男人灼热的视线仿佛要把他烧穿，德拉科缩了下脖子，不明白哈利为什么要让自己到那里去，但还是乖乖地手脚并用地往小天狼星身前爬去。

小天狼星看着自己的侄子扭着屁股向自己爬过来，眼中还是一派迷茫天真的神色，不由得小腹一紧，本来就胀痛的阴茎更是胀大了一圈。他一把抱起身前的男孩，让他跨坐在自己的腿上，又舔又咬地啃噬着男孩的乳尖，天知道他在男孩吊在那里的时候就想这么做了。

男人的唇舌让德拉科胸前的痒意消解了大半，连被男人抱住的地方都没那么难受了，他急切地拉着男人的手抚摸着自己的身子，一边往小天狼星怀里蹭着一边撒娇：

“摸摸我，舅舅”

小天狼星的大手又捏又揉地摸遍了德拉科的全身，连身下的那个小口都没放过。哈利早就用魔杖挤了润滑剂在小穴的深处，随着体温的升高，润滑剂从小穴深处流出来，德拉科下面已经水淋淋的了。西里斯从腋下抱起德拉科，让男孩背对着他，对准留着水的小穴松开手就着男孩下落的惯性刺了进去。

“啊哈…太深了”

男孩哭出了声，声音中夹杂着痛苦和欢愉。他难耐地在小天狼星身上扭着腰，双手在半空中无所适从地挥舞。

“含住它”

哈利不知道何时来到了德拉科的面前，他把阴茎伸到德拉科的娇嫩的嘴唇间。德拉科迫不及待地吞下了哈利粗长的阴茎，他的小嘴没法全包住，还剩一小节露在外面，干脆伸出双手握住，手嘴并用地吃起哈利的肉棒来。

哈利看着男孩像舔着一个巨大的棒棒糖一样把自己的阴茎弄得湿淋淋的，露在外面的小舌还不住地在马眼附近打转。他倒抽了一口气，一只手爱抚地摸着德拉科头顶毛茸茸的金发，一只手抚摸着男孩的脖颈上留下的淤痕。

“小浪货。”哈利低声呢喃。

德拉科听到了哈利在和自己说话，一边撸动着哈利的阴茎一边对哈利露出了一个谄媚的微笑。

仿佛是在惩罚身上男孩的不专心，西里斯在男孩温热的肉穴中愈发狠厉地顶弄了起来。在不住地摇晃下，哈利的肉棒从男孩的嘴里滑出。哈利不在意地俯下身，伸出舌头勾着男孩还没来得及收回嘴里的小舌头激吻了起来。

他扣着德拉科的头，舌头强势地伸进了男孩的口腔，从上颚到牙床，掠夺着男孩口腔里的每一个角落。男孩被吻得喘不过气来，不停地吸弄着哈利的舌头和嘴里流出的唾液，却无法阻止来不及吸走的唾液沿着他的嘴角缓缓流下，拉出色情的痕迹。

哈利边吻着身前的男孩边伸手帮男孩抚慰着被冷落的阴茎。哈利的手不像德拉科的那么细嫩，因为打魁地奇在掌心留下了薄薄的茧子。粗糙的茧子摩擦过娇嫩的柱身，引得那脆弱的小柱不住地颤抖。

真是和德拉科一样可爱的小东西

哈利心想着加快了手上撸动的速度，任由德拉科尖叫着射了自己一手白灼。

还没等男孩从高潮的余韵中缓过来，在哈利的示意下，小天狼星和他默契地变换了姿势，把德拉科以跪趴的姿势摆在扶手椅上，哈利在德拉科身后毫不留情地捅进了德拉科一下一下张合着的小穴。身前，小天狼星怜爱地吻了吻德拉科的唇，随即把自己的怒胀的阴茎塞进了那张被亲的发红的小嘴里。

德拉科被两个人一前一后地贯穿，再也没精力控制自己的呻吟，但因为嘴里被塞满了东西只能发出哼哼唧唧的声音。哈利每次都顶到他前列腺的软肉，还用巨大的龟头在那处残忍地碾压一会儿才抽出去，没等松口气，阴茎又再度撞上来开始新一轮的折磨。

没一会儿，德拉科就又一次达到了高潮，小巧的囊袋里已经没有什么东西可以射了，只能小股小股地挤出透明的黏液。后穴因为高潮而疯狂地收缩着，吸得哈利闷哼一声，顶着后穴的软肉射出了精液。

身前西里斯也狠狠地顶弄了几下，抽出阴茎射了德拉科满脸。

德拉科无意识地伸出舌头舔食着嘴边的精液，灰蓝色的眸子已经无法聚焦，只能喃喃的念着：

“主人，舅舅，不要了……”

角落里的水晶球还在闪着白色的光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花，不由得幻想卢修斯看到水晶球的录像会怎么样呢。不然这篇文改名成格里莫广场的公共情人算了（住嘴）


End file.
